


Dead Man Walking

by Dead_Fangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Eliza mentioned sorry, Inspired by dead girl walking, M/M, My First Hamilton Fic, Oops, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Fangirl/pseuds/Dead_Fangirl
Summary: John Adams is going to kill Hamilton. But he finds someone to make him forget. If only for a little while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you like it. My friend helped me write it but she doesn't have an account. Thanks for reading! :)

I'm dead. So dead. I’m going to fucking murder Burr the next time I see him. I wrote him a private letter and he published my thoughts. I’m sick of Aaron Burr’s pathetic passive aggressive attempts to destroy my career, because this time, the idiot was successful. What exactly I wrote to Senator Burr? A letter about none other, the demon-queen that is “President” John Adams, that is, if you can call his pathetic administration a presidency. He used his position of power to taunt me and call me a creole bastard to my colleagues. Can you blame me for wanting to blow off some steam? It's not like I could vent to Thomas Jefferson, he’d turn it around so he could complain about how much his life sucks, or definitely not James Madison, he’d just cough through our entire conversation. Even Eliza, poor Eliza, who I dumped when I started working with Adams’ posse. She wasn’t worth anything to them, so I, dropped her to gain their trust. That obviously worked well. She was right, but she is gone, so my last resort was Aaron Burr. But the man published my private letter and said that I did, comparing it to the Reynold’s Pamphlet. And now Adams is going to kill me. I have roughly thirty hours until he hunts me down in the conference hall with his gang of groupies and humiliates me in front of everyone. So that's how I ended up here; drunk and high, wandering around in one of those fancy-ass neighborhoods complete with giant houses and tall fences. I’m having a debate currently in my head whether or not to change my name and run away, but I don’t own a motorbike - wait. Wait a goddamn second. Is that Thomas Jefferson? Changing into boxers, in front of a lit window with no curtains? Wandering around, wasted out of my mind, I happened to stumble upon Thomas-complain about everything-Jefferson’s house. I can't stand him and his pretentious depressed bullshit. He's always saying how numb, damaged, and cruel he is inside, and sure, he is, but no one asked. He’s just so loud, annoying, whiny, obnoxious, beautiful, sexy, and in front of a lit window. I haven't been laid in a while, and I mean, he is right there. If I'm going to die tomorrow, I might as well die satisfied. I’ve made up my mind. He may be annoying, but I'd honestly rather listen to his constant complaining than my ever present anxious thoughts. Lucky for me, this rich egotistical dick has a grapevine hanging from his window. Apparently, however, climbing it is much harder than those cheesy romantic comedies make it look. Ha! What an idiot, he bought one of those cheap window locks. You would think a rich asshole with a mansion would upgrade to a high class security system, but here I am, breaking the latch and opening the window.  
“Hamilton? What the hell are you doing in my room?” Jefferson is lying in bed with only a t shirt and faux silk boxers, that he probably bought at Sears, despite his insisting he got them Gucci.  
“ShhhhHHHHHH! I'm horny, you're here, strip.” Jesus, I'm sounding desperate, slow down Alex, you actually have to persuade him.  
“What the fuck?” he says as he cocks a eyebrow at me.  
“Adams is going kill me tomorrow for making him look like a fool, and I was walking around this neighborhood, and I saw you changing through your window, you should probably get some curtains by the way, and you’re really sexy with your shirt off and I just thought that if I am to die Monday, it would be best to die having fucked someone. And you’re here, so please, just fuck this dead man walking.”  
“Okay… wait are you drunk?” Jefferson stands up, taking a good look at me.   
“Maybe.” Is it hot in here? God, maybe if you hadn’t of broken the fucking window, you could close it and the air conditioning could take effect. Or maybe it’s just the sexual tension and you’re overthinking this.  
“You’re intoxicated, how can I know you’re really consenting?” he pauses to take a whiff of the air surrounding me, “And are you high? I smell weed.”  
Fuck.  
“No? I was just at the park, a lot of the teens these days gather under the overpass and smoke. And I only had one beer, no biggie. I just needed to take the edge off, you shouldn’t be judging, you know what that’s like.” Nice save, and you snuck in an insult. “But enough of this bullshit, the world’s unfair, we know this, but in here it’s beautiful. We can make this beautiful.”  
“That works for me.” He bites his lip and takes off his shirt, pulling me closer.  
Ok, he needs to stop biting his lip right this second or it’ll kill me before Adams does. “Tonight I’m yours, just kiss me already.”  
I leaned in and the next time I was able to pull away from his grasp, the windows were fogged from the steam. The one and only thing that made it not so enjoyable were his constant words in between our kissing. Why couldn’t he just enjoy this?  
“Mmfh” he pulled away. “How did you find my house?”  
“Shut up,” and I thought I talked too much.  
I pushed him to his knees, but my boot caught the side of his mattress, and we both shot our heads to look as a loud tearing sound consequently erupted.  
“You tore my mattress! That cost $5,000!”  
“Shut. Up,” I did feel bad, however, so I took the chance to continue kissing him. He paused, getting up. “Where are you going?” I asked, confused as to why he would stop.   
“Getting us a drink. What kind of soda do you like?”   
“I prefer Dr. Pepper.”   
He walked over to his mini fridge, pulling out a Dr. Pepper and a Mountain Dew. when he got back into my reach and when the drinks were safely on his side table, I grabbed him and yanked him on top of me.  
“Don’t expect any sleep tonight, so you better chug that Mountain Dew,” I purred, biting his ear.  
“Okay, okay,” he whispered. I was surprised he was complying. I decided to push it.  
“Just make this whole fucking town disappear from my mind.” I said, grinding into him.  
“Okay, okay!” he half yelled, half moaned. I continued to push it, trying to see how controlling I could be before he stopped me.   
“Slap me, Thomas, pull my hair!” I grabbed his hands and ran them down my body, kissing lines down his neck. He started to open his mouth to say something, or maybe to moan, but I stopped him, “No more talking,” Apparently that was the breaking point, because he then flipped on top of me, using his muscle weight to hold me down.   
“You should know from our extensive bickering I’m not really the submissive type Alexander,” he growled in my ear.   
I whimpered, leaning into his warm chest. He smelled strongly of cinnamon and coffee, with a hint of liquor. It was just like him to pour whisky in his coffee. I started trailing my hands down his torso, trying to memorize every inch of his gorgeous body. My fingers inched towards his cheap silk boxers, though now that I am looking at them more closely, they look real. I fiddled with the elastic waistband, and then looked up at his face, now curled into a smirk. I yanked them down to his ankles, letting his large erection spring free. God, his dick was almost as large as his inflated ego. I leaned forward and licked a stripe from the base to the tip. He moaned slightly with anticipation for what was to come. I took his tip in my mouth and started sucking. It was almost too big, but I grinned, nothing was too big for me, I didn’t want him to have the satisfaction of knowing that I couldn’t handle his size.. I was enjoying myself but he stopped me. Lifting my head, I saw his lust filled eyes staring back at me. He then thrust three fingers towards me. “ Suck,” he demanded. I definitely have no problem doing that. I took his fingers my mouth, then he flipped me over. Soon, the pain turned into pleasure as he hit that spot. Then he layed back on the bed. Kissing me as I lowered myself onto his rock hard dick. I rode him until we both came at the same time. That was definitely the most mind-blowing sex ever. We did it a couple more times until we were spent. When we were finished, we laid back onto his bed. He started to kiss me, but my phone buzzed. I pulled away. Adams’ contact lit up my screen. 

Demon Queen: Tomorrow everyone will know that our sweet little Alexander is nothing but a dirty whore!

I looked back at Jefferson. “I’ve got to go to Adam’s house to beg for mercy.”  
Jefferson stood up, pulling on black dress pants and a grey t shirt.  
“What? I thought you were done with Adams,” he said, his voice dripping with concern.  
“That was last night, a fantasy, a world without ‘President’ John Adams,” I responded, raising my fingers to form air quotes when I reached the word president.  
As I went to leave the room, Jefferson took a step towards me, “I’ll come with.”  
“Really?” I mean, I knew Jefferson and I fucked last night, but I wasn’t planning on this lasting much longer than that. But that was sweet, I’ll give him that, and the sex was miraculous. I tell myself to not get too attached. He can't possibly have actual feeling for me, that’s insane. I mean, we fight every day.  
“Yeah, I’m your backup.” Jefferson responded, smirking. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled away and patted his chest.  
“By the way,” I said, pointing finger guns at him, “You were my first.” Jefferson chuckled, and we left the house together on our way to Adams’ house.   
I never knew that this would lead me in a killing spree that ended in the white house getting blown up. Well, the sex was worth it.


End file.
